Ten songs challenge
by the invader teen14
Summary: Behold! A cartoon x-overs ten songs challenge! Featuring ten songs representing various cartoon characters!


Cartoon X-Overs ten song challenge!

1: Victim of love by Cash Cash

Shadow looked out the window of the mansion and sighed sadly, knowing the girl of his dreams would never be his. Why? Why she would never be his? Why was he so entranced by her? Was it because she reminded him of Maria? Or was it her pure heart?

He looked out the window to see Frankie and Jackson sitting on a bench together as they laughed and talked about fun times, she suddenly pressed her lips up to his and Shadow felt his lips tremble and tears roll down his eyes.

He could've kept trying but she was with him! A person he didn't even like for being a hybrid! But she was happy and he always wanted her to be happy.

"Oh why did I have to be a victim of love?" Shadow asked himself.

2: Sunday mornings by Maroon 5

He heard the alarm go off but he tried hard to ignore it, it kept blaring off and he finally pressed the snooze button.

"Five more minutes" Ben Tennyson said to himself as he turned onto his side in his bed, he was currently asleep in his and SpongeBob's dorm room but the yellow sponge himself came barging in with loud noise makers!

"Come on Ben! It's Sunday!" SpongeBob said with joy, the teen hero got up with a sour look on his face.

"Can't you let me sleep? I love to sleep in on Sunday morning!" Ben said.

3: Can't hold us by Macklemore

She was being twirled by her finger as he spun her faster and faster around the dance floor while many characters watched, Oblina felt so alive when Dagget twirled her by the finger but the beaver may have been doing it a little too hard.

"Dagget! Not so fast!" she said but he kept going faster, she suddenly felt as though all existence was out of her body and she felt like she was flying through the air.

"OOH YEAH BABY! They can't hold us!" Dagget said, she admit, they couldn't.

4: DJ got us falling in love again by Usher

Knuckles was sitting under a tree as he listened to his music on his IPod, it was a good day for him.

"Hey Knuckies" Rouge said as she walked to him, it was a good day for him until she came along.

"What is it now Rouge?" Knuckles asked her, a little bit annoyed.

"Can't I just come and visit you every now and then without a fight?" Rouge asked him with her hands on her hips "honestly Knuckles, I don't try to bug you all the time!"

"Okay, you can sit with me" Knuckles said, Rouge squealed with glee and took a seat next to him "beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" Rouge said "not a cloud in the sky!"

"Not as beautiful as her though" Knuckles said as he pointed to Nazz Rouge gasped at him while he chuckled.

"Knuckles!" she shouted at him.

"I was kidding!" he said as he shook his head "honestly Rouge, as though you thought a DJ would've got me falling in love again!"

5: Bad by Michael Jackson

He was busy filling her locker with egg yolks and toilet paper at the same time to show her his amount of dislike for her, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and he quickly ran towards the janitors closet and hid in it, he opened it a bit to see Amanda Payne opening her locker and only to be splattered with all the contents in it.

"Harold! You little moron!" she yelled as she ran down the hall and find the teenager but he stayed in the closet and laughed.

"Sometimes, I can be bad!" he said to himself.

6: What I'm made of by Crush 40

"You all tired yet?" Julius said as the specialists stood defeated next to the wall, the alien had challenged them to a fight and used his powers to defeat all of them.

"Beginners luck" Sky said as he wiped his bloody lip.

"What kind of monster are you?" Timmy asked him, Julius gave a laugh and walked away.

"I'm no monster" he said "but the next time you guys challenge me, I show you just what I'm made of!"

7: Poker Face by Lady Gaga

They had been at it for 10 hours now and someone had to lose the game, Finn and his rival Thriller were playing their annual game of poker and they were just beginning!

"Pair of kings" Thriller said to the human boy, hoping he would win.

"Pair of aces" Finn said as he placed his cars down "I win".

"No you don't!" Thriller said as he got up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table "that doesn't count! You cheated!"

"It's the rules in OOO" Finn said with a smirk, the werewolf grumbled and walked way.

"Maybe next time, don't judge me as a poker face!" Finn shouted.

8: Drive by by Train

"I love long car trips!" Eugene said as he, Clawd, Ren and Heffer rode in the car "they just seem like so much fun!"

"That reminds me" Ren said next to him "the better way to make this car trip better is to SHUT UP!"

"Golly, I had no idea! Thanks Ren!" Eugene said to the Chihuahua, Ren face palmed himself and groaned.

"Hey Eugene, listen" Clawd said as he drove "there are some times when you can't annoy everyone in the car".

"Gee, what was I doing?" Eugene asked.

"Talking too much about car drives" Clawd said.

"Sorry Clawd, next time" Eugene began "I'll just use my voice to drive by!"

9: Lessons learned by Taylor Swift

He was sitting in his bed as he cried softly with the picture of her in his hands, he remembered the day she was killed and the day he went into a dangerous killing spree and killing almost all of Salem to get his revenge.

"Hey Julius" Howleen said to the alien, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes and blood running down his face "oh my ghoul! What happened to you?"

"I-I-I-I-I got into a fight with Kevin" Julius said, remembering the fight with the red haired boy with the red hat "and then he told me Nierra was killed because I couldn't save her and said I was a horrible guardian before laughing in my face and walking away!" he suddenly broke down again and cried some more "he suddenly came back and punched me because I was vulnerable!"

"You poor thing!" she said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder "listen to me, you were a great guardian to Nierra!"

"No he wasn't" Kevin said from behind her back, she looked back to see the boy with a bat and baseball "he was worthless!"

"You take that back!" she said as she got up.

"What's to take back?" Kevin asked as he laughed again, Howleen clenched her hands into fists and was about to hit him when Julius stretched his arm and began to choke the boy, Howleen turned back to see green energy revolving around his body and his eyes now blood red!

"You miserable human! Be gone! Now!" he yelled as he threw the human against the wall again and again, he finally tossed the boy on the ground "next time, do not ever make fun of me!"

"Lessons learned" Howleen said with a smile.

10: Temporary home by Carrie Underwood

"Oh, do you really have to go?" SpongeBob asked as everyone of Toon mansion stood in the front yard as Thriller had his backpack with him.

"Sorry everyone" Thriller said "but I have places to go and places to be! Plus Duck-Head is still loose and it's my job to kick his butt!"

"Okay" SpongeBob said, little disappointed.

"We wish you luck on your journey" Musa said as she, Riven and Espio handed the werewolf cards everyone made for him, Thriller smiled and read each of the cards that meant good luck and great pride but one caught his attention.

"Who made this one?" he asked, everyone shrugged but Gaz came up to him with a gleam in her eye.

"I made that one" she said "because you know, I did because…You know" she walked back into the crowd, Thriller looked at the card one more time.

It had a hand drawing of Thriller and Gaz fighting Duck-Head and words out loud that said: CRIME FIGHTING BUDDIES 4-EVER. For once, Thriller felt like that Gaz didn't seem as mean and dangerous as she seemed but was instead, a happy little girl that cared for the werewolf hero.

"Thanks Gaz" he said as he began to walk away, he turned to everyone standing in front of mansion and smiling and waving at their friend, the werewolf felt as though he was there with loved ones and gone the next but he had to leave to fight Duck-Head, he had to leave his temporary home.

And done! I finally did it! The ten songs challenge! What do you think? Should I make another one? You decide!


End file.
